Terpenes or isoprenoid compounds are a large and varied class of organic molecules that can be produced by a wide variety of plants, such as conifers, and by some insects, such as swallowtail butterflies. Some isoprenoid compounds can also be made from organic compounds such as sugars by microorganisms, including bioengineered microorganisms. Because terpenes or isoprenoid compounds can be obtained from various renewable sources, they are ideal monomers for making eco-friendly and renewable polymers.
Terpene polymers derived from terpenes or isoprenoid compounds are useful polymeric materials. For example, polyisoprene, polypinene and polylimonene have been used in various applications such as in the manufacture of paper coatings, adhesives, rubber compounds, and other industrial products. Most existing terpene polymers are generally derived from C5 and C10 terpenes, for example, isoprene, limonene, myrcene, 3-carene, ocimene, and pinene. These terpene monomers can be polymerized or co-polymerized with other comonomers to form the corresponding terpene homopolymers or copolymers. However, the polymers or copolymers of terpenes or isoprenoid compounds having at least 15 carbon atoms are less well known or non-existent. Because of their long chain length, isoprenoid compounds, such as farnesene, farnesol, nerolidol, valencene, humulene, germacrene, and elemene, may provide polymers or copolymers with unique physical, chemical and biological properties.
There is a need for more environmentally friendly and/or renewable polymers, for instance, polymers derived from isoprenoid compounds that can be obtained from natural sources. Further, there is also a need for novel polymers that have unique physical, chemical and biological properties.